Battle of Shadows
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: This is basically an idea of how Yuka fights his darker half for control over his body. Read, review, flames will be used to cook a ribeye steak.


Disclaimer: No one but my OC is mine, yadda, yadda.

A/N: This takes place only in my OC Yuka's soulscape. This is only to get an idea of how Yuka would be fighting for control over Yami.

Yuka woke up to see a forest made completely out of shadows. He looked around for something or someone that he needs to face.

 **"Yo."** A crazed demonic version of his voice sounded out from a tree, and Yuka turned to see a completely black version of him with glowing red eyes and a psychotic fanged grin, **"If it isn't Mr. Dominant Persona! Come to try and get rid of me for good?"**

"You could say that. Where the hell are my other personalities?" Yuka asked.

Yami stood up, **"You mean the other us's? Yuzo, Yuro, and Yuji?"**

"What did you do to them? Tell me, you bastard!" Yuka growled.

" **I devoured them, Yuka! They are a part of me, now!"** Yami smirked.

"You monster! Let them go!" Yuka said.

" **If you want them back, try to take them!"** Yami dashed towards him, **"That is if you can stop me from devouring you too!"** He got out a katana made of shadows and struck

Yuka quickly got out a katana made out of shadows and blocked the assault.

Yami smirked maniacally and smashed his foot into Yuka's stomach, causing him to crash through several trees.

Yuka coughed up blood and slowly got up, panting.

" **Haven't you figured out that I'm way stronger than you at this point? I mean honestly, you're nothing but a spineless coward that won't kill anything unless they hurt someone close to you."** Yami smirked

"You don't know what you're talking about! You're a bloody psychopath that has nothing on your mind except to kill people!" Yuka growled.

" **Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I am the embodiment of your hatred, anger, and your bloodlust, remember?"** Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah, and you can see why I suppressed them. Because I would turn out like you." Yuka said coldly.

" **Ooh, that hurt my feelings!"** Yami lunged forward and attacked with Yuka blocking his attack, **"You're afraid that you would turn out like me? Please! Without me, you're nothing but a scared little child!"**

"Why you bastard!" Yuka kicked Yami away and sent a wave of black energy after him.

Yami smirked and blocked the energy wave, only receiving little damage.

"Nani!?" Yuka asked in shock.

" **See what I mean? That attack barely had the intent to kill me!"** Yami smirked before appearing behind his other half, **"I, on the other hand, am a completely different story! I am filled with the intent to kill, meaning my attacks…"** He blasted Yuka into several trees, **"Are a hell of a lot stronger than yours!"**

Yuka groaned in pain as he had a nasty gash on his back, which is bleeding quite badly.

" **Honestly, that's why most of your opponents always get the drop on you! They come at you with intent to take your head, and you fight using your head, thinking of ways to find your enemies' weakness and bring them down without fatally injuring them. Much."** Yami said.

"It's common trait for a warrior to find weaknesses in your opponents. Just fighting to kill is nothing but being a mindless psychopath." Yuka said.

" **You're so hopeless, I'm beginning to pity you! If you're going to keep prattling on with your little philosophy, then there is no point in letting you stay control, and get us both killed!"** Yami said before lunging at Yuka.

Yuka gasped and dodged a stab toward his heart, before kicking his legs out from under him, causing his dark half to yelp and fall on his back.

Yami growled and fired energy blasts at Yuka, causing the white haired teen to jump through trees to dodge.

" **Running away? It's surprising how you're not dead with your cowardice."** Yami chased after him.

"Stop calling me a coward! And even if I was, it's still better than what you are!" Yuka growled.

Yami laughed, **"Now that is a pretty damn good joke! You think you're better than me? Then why are you retreating from me, instead of killing me? It should be easy for you!"**

"And it should be easy for you to kill me since I am a 'spineless coward'. Shows how weak you are, doesn't it?" Yuka smirked.

" **Damn you!"** Yami snarled and moved to stab Yuka in the back, but the latter vanished, causing him to stab the tree, breaking it into splinters.

"Oi, where are you aiming?" Yuka is standing on another tree, "I thought you were trying to hit me, but you must really have something against that tree more than you do against me."

" **Shut up, you bastard!"** Yami sent an energy wave after Yuka, who dodged by vanishing again.

"This is the difference between you and I," Yuka said as he is now behind Yami, who freaked out and slashed at him, but the white haired teen merely jumped to another tree, causing the dark half to miss, "You, who is filled with nothing but the instinct to kill, attacks blindly without any caution."

" **And what is your point!?"** Yami growled angrily.

"A warrior always attack with a cool head, and proceed with caution. Anyone that attacks purely with instinct is bound to get killed in 5 seconds." Yuka said.

Yami growled and attacked Yuka, but the boy merely dodged and kicked the dark side away into a tree.

"Look at you. You're just blindly lashing out at me at this point. You won't beat me like that. Not now, not ever." Yuka said

" **Damn you...Damn you. Damn you! DAMN YOU! YUUUUKAAAAAAA!"** Yami shouted with desperate insanity in his voice as he moved fast to try and kill Yuka once and for all.

Squelch!

Only for Yuka to stab him through his chest the moment he got too close.

" **D...Damn...Seems like I underestimated you…"** Yami smiled weakly, **"Oh well. Don't think this is over between us. Whether you believe it or not, that little line of thinking will get you in trouble. And when that time comes, I'll be back. Until then, try not to die. Got it?"** Yami disappeared into wisps of shadows.

Yuka stared at Yami's spot before looking up, 'No matter how many times you come back, you will never take over on my watch. That is a promise.'


End file.
